Operation:OH SNAP! Phase 1:GreenHaired Antichrist
by Senorita Lucha 777
Summary: Code Geass/ s-CRY-ed crossover! Two characters had somehow landed themselves in hot water. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue:Prelude

**Operation: OH SHIT! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist (and I don't mean C.C.!)**

**By: Senorita Lucha 777**

Summary: Zero and Mimori had somehow landed themselves in hot water. What will they do about this? Find out in this story!

Author's Note: OMG, I'm so excited on my debut! This story is the first of what would be many phases of the operation until it's over!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, it belongs to the minds of two Japanese geniuses Goro Taniguchi(he also directed s-CRY–ed!) and Ichirou Ohkouchi, Pizza Hut, or any of the characters (i.e.:C.C.), Mimori Kiryu, or s-CRY-ed (that also directed by

Taniguchi-sama!) I also don't own any Cheese-kun merchandise that appears in this story!

This story is dedicated to Kiki Hayashi, who has written Slices of C.C. (Applauds her!)And to Rumiglion-sama, who has written Code Geass: Contact (applauds him!)

Enjoy!

BTW, I almost forgot to do this:_ Italics thoughts_

Prologue: Prelude to a Scandalous Flame

One night, in the boy's dorm at Ashford Academy (a.k.a Lelouch and Nunnally's current home because of Marianne's friendship with the Ashford family)...

An angelic looking woman was sitting on a couch in the living room (A/N: let's just assume that the dorm has a living room). She was known as C.C., who has the looks of an angel, but has the devil-may-care attitude when it comes down to her favorite brand of pizza, Pizza Hut. She was taking another bite out of her slice, seeing as she was banned from her "master's" bedroom for this night only due to an argument between the two of them earlier that weekend...

Flashback#1

"C.C., how many times I have to tell you're not supposed to be eating that pizza on my bed," commanded her "master", as he was glaring at her with his majestic purple eyes.

"Why not?" stoically responded the lime-green haired pizza-eater as she bit into her slice.

"Last time this happened, my previous date broke up with me before I even had a chance to get laid, complaining about the bed reeking of cheese!" retorted Lelouch.

"So, what's wrong with that?" inquired C.C., remaining oblivious to the ramifications of sexual relations on a bed smelling of food hinted in his sentence as she took another bite from her slice of pizza.

"People can't have sex on a bed reeking of cheese! That'll attract mice, and no one wants to fuck, knowing that there will be a mouse passing by every, like what, **15 frickin' seconds?!"** yelled the ex-member of the Britannian royal family.

"But..."

Before she can get another word in, he said this...:

"**C.C., I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, DO HEREBY BAN YOU FROM MY ROOM UNTIL TUESDAY!!"**

Back to the present(Monday)

She was sighing, looking in every channel for anything to watch. She did heard of a show that talked about current rumors, yet, out of consideration, she didn't watch it, due to the fact that it was on way past _his _bedtime and she didn't want to wake him.

_Now is my chance..._

It piqued her interest for quite a while now. So, she tuned to the channel it was on, and...

" Live from the good ol' Empire of Britannia, it's Revealing Rumors with your host, Diethard Ried!" as a dirty-blonde haired man comes out to a thunderously applauding crowd.

"Thank you, thank you! Our first rumors on tonight's show is the popular one about Mimori Kiryu, the current heiress to the Kiryu family fortune, who skipped seven years of school to graduate from graduate school at the tender age of 11, who is rumored to have an affair with Zero, the infamous masked ringleader of the terrorist organization, known as the Order of the Black Knights..."

Meanwhile in Lelouch's Bedroom...

Behind the door, moans of pleasure and ecstasy can be heard...

"OH ZERO, ZERO. YES, YES. OH ZERO! YOU'RE BETTER THAN RYUHO!" a young woman, in her late teens, with long midnight black hair pooled on either side of her neck, can be heard yelling the aforementioned phrase during her orgasm, induced by her masked lover, who constantly thrusts into her, until he, too, reaches climaxes with her. (A/N: UH-OH!)

Unbeknownst to them, on Lelouch's desk, overlooking the naked couple in bed was a Cheese-kun statue with an unusual-looking jewel on its belly, resembling that of a camera's lens (A/N: Wait a sec. That's no jewel! OH DEAR!)

Back to the living room...

"Sheesh. Those two have been going at it for a _really long_ time now," C.C. told herself as she keeps looking at her Cheese-kun wristwatch she earned through purchasing a certain amount of Pizza Hut pizza (and boy was it worth it!)

"If you have any proof, including recorded phone conversations, videos of them together, or any clues that proves this rumor as fact, please call us at: 1-555-RUMORS X, or email us at: affairbtwMimori&, or send it to..."

But before C.C. can hear the mailing address, she fell asleep (A/N: must be the Itis!)

5 minutes later...

She woke up just in time to hear the following:

"Remember, the cut off date for any proof is this Thursday. The winner with the most consistent proof gets not only their evidence shown on TV this coming Friday's 4 hour special, uncut and uncensored, they also get their one wish granted, courtesy of the Emperor himself!" announced the host.

_Excellent..._

Please review!

Each review will save a prematurely born baby from Ryuho the baby eater!


	2. Chapter 1:Wildfire

**Operation: OH SHIT! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist (and I don't mean C.C.!)**

**By: Senorita Lucha 777**

**Previously on OH SHIT!:** Zero and Mimori were "getting it on" in his bedroom while C.C. was banned from his room until the next day. What kind of plan of revenge does she have in mind for him? Find out in Operation: OH SHIT!

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. If I did, there would be at least be one sex scene between Lelouch and C.C., and Suzaku would already had been raped by his guardian, Lloyd! I don't own s-CRY-ed, if I did, Ryuho and Mimori would already be married!

I also don't own the Nissan GT-R supercar (**WHYYYYYY?!sobs). **I don't own Cheese-kun, it belongs to the Pizza Hut corporation of Japan as its mascot. I also don't own "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by the late & great Lou Rawls (R.I..P.!)

Claimer: I only own the plot and craziness of this story!

Thank you, Velshard, for reviewing! Only 183 hits and 3 reviews? At least that's better than none at all! Also, Kiki Hayashi, thank you for checking it out and reviewing it! Rumiglion, you too!

**WARNING!:** The story you're about to read may contain the following: sexual content(not in all chapters though! Pretty graphic, but hopefully not too graphic), OOC characters :Ryuho, Mimori, and Scheris, uber-randomness, and Ryuho bashing (Ryuho fangirls please exit this fanfic if you value your lives!)

These contents may cause the reader to contract this disorder, known as Sudden Anime Craziness Syndrome(SACS)!

The following symptoms are just few of them:

1. Excessive nosebleeds and screaming at the same time

2. Laughing for an undetermined amount of time (up to 1 hour)

3. A chance of using the following phrase involuntarily: "NOOOOOO!! Oh, (insert A.C. name here), why did you do this?! WHHHYYYYYY?!"

Reader's discretion is advised! This fic is an AU/romance/humor fic!

Enjoy! Oh, and BTW, PUERTO RICO, YOU ROCK! PUERTO RICANS 4EVER!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wildfire

The next day(Tuesday)..

Lelouch was bringing his laundry (including the bed sheet that was used on that fateful night...) to the laundry room. Seeing that his physical capabilities were that of a stick, he had asked his friend, Suzaku, who is the son of old Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi, to help carry them.

"So, Lelouch, why are we bringing your laundry to the laundry room by ourselves, when you can have Sayoko do it for you? And at this hour too? Class doesn't start for another three hours!" inquired the Eleven turned Honorary Britannian as he yawned.

"Um, because I felt like taking the laundry here for once, and if she had done my laundry, she'd get suspicious! Last time she had done our laundry, she found out that I was jerking off! And we don't want a repeat of what happened last time, ne?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Flashback #2:

_Sayoko was doing Lelouch's laundry and notice some bizarre stains on his bed sheet..._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lelouch, Lelouch. You have a __**lot**__ to learn about masturbation! _

_Meanwhile, he was drinking tea with Nunnally, his blinded-by-tragedy sister, when he was suddenly interrupted by Ashford Academy's official maid._

"_Sorry to interrupt your tea break, my lord, but I noticed some __**'unusual' **__stains on your bed sheets lately,"the kunoichi maid whispered, stressing the word unusual._

"_What stains?" inquired the rebellious ex-prince_.

"_Sorry, my lady Nunnally, but I need to talk to your brother for a while, ok?"_

"_Sure!"_

_She then signaled for Lelouch to follow her into the library._

_And the result of obeying Sayoko? A five-hour history lecture on the history of masturbation and how it's helpful in maintaining a healthy sex life!_

"_Hey Sayoko! Can Lelouch come outside and play football?" Suzaku was asking as he was knocking on the door._

"_I'm afraid not, Suzaku-kun. Lelouch has to study today. He's got a looooonnnnnggggg exam to study for on Monday!" Sayoko answered._

* * *

Back to the Present (early Tuesday morning)

"That explains it. But something still doesn't add up. If you were jerking off, then why did I hear you singing Lou Rawls' 'You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine' in the middle of the night ?" inquired Suzaku.

"Um, it was to help me get in the mood."

_Phew, that was close! He still doesn't know that I slept with someone and lost my virginity,_ bemused Lelouch as he celebrates his personal victory.

_Thank God!_ _Thank God!_ _Thank God!_

He was mentally thanking a certain divine omnipotent being of mercy (A/N: we all know who I'm talking about!)

That is until...

"Hey Lelouch!" and a friendly slap to the back resulted in the following...

An erection?! **WTF**?!

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Suzaku was at a loss to explain the dilemma that his friend of seven years is going through as he bears witness to his friend's generously proportioned erection, now outside his pants.

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_

_Thank God C.C. has a valid driver's license and Mimori's on her way back to the Lost Ground by now! _As he was thinking about this, he fainted. (A/N: probably too much blood flowing to the "nether regions" area! LOL!)

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lost Ground (formerly known as Kanagawa Prefecture)(a.k.a The Muraji Special Economic District)...

A Brief History of the Lost Ground (Spoiler Alert!) (A/N: If you aren't interested in watching s-CRY-ed but want to know the history of the setting, then read on!)

A land, once known as the Kanagawa Prefecture, is now a shadow of its former self. 22 years had passed since the Great Uprising occurred. It was such a powerful natural disaster that it had caused the land to separate itself from the rest of Japan. The legacy of this horrendous tragedy is the psychic power known as Alter, and its users are known as Alter users. Fewer than one percent of residents in the Lost Ground are born Alter users.

Like different varieties of candy in a candy store, their alters are different and may vary from person to person. Some animals are known to also use alter powers. There are two really famous alter users: Kazuma of the Shell Bullet, and Ryuho, the Master of Zetsuei.

* * *

A Nissan GT-R is seen crossing the bridge that connects Area 11 (a.k.a. Japan) to the Lost Ground. It was cheddar colored, much akin to Cheese-kun's color. On its hood was the signature closed-eyed smile (as some Japanese anime characters like to do!). On its doors are the official Pizza Hut logo. On the roof of the car was Cheese-kun's black hat, similar to that of Mr. Peanuts.

Within its interior, was C.C.( a.k.a. Claire Cyrus on her driver's license. Note: not her real name!). She was sitting in the driver's seat wearing a Pizza Hut racing helmet, similar to a motorcycle helmet, while Mimori sits in the passenger seat.

"So, Mimori, how was it with Zero? I bet you that he was better than your boyfriend, right?" asked the driver of the aforementioned car.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it sounded like you guys were having a _really good _time, if you _know_ what I mean," she answered monotonously.

"Oh yeah, he was!"

When they arrived at HOLY/HOLD headquarters, someone was waiting for Mimori out front. But, upon further examination(due to the car getting closer and closer), it turns out that her boyfriend, Ryuho, was the one.

The minute she saw him, alarms immediately went off inside her head.

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!**_

Please review! The first five reviewers get a limited edition Rey Mysterio mask free (while supplies last!)


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Ryuho!

**Operation: OH SHIT! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist (and I don't mean C.C.!)**

**By: Senorita Lucha 777**

**Previously on OH SHIT!: **Lelouch gets busted after his _unfortunate incident_ occurred in the laundry room and to add insult to injury, his best friend, Suzaku, had witnessed it personally. C.C. was escorting Mimori back to the Lost Ground just in time to begin work, but with one problem... Ryuho was outside waiting for her. What else can possibly go wrong for our heroic duo? Find out in Operation: OH SHIT!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. If I did, it would have three seasons instead of two! I don't own s-CRY-ed, if I did, Kazuma would have won against Ryuho at the end of the series! I also don't own "Can I Have It Like That?" by Pharrell Williams featuring Gwen Stefani and their lyrics (part of which I'm going to put in the later part of this chapter, along with part of another song's lyrics), or "Sweat Ya Perm Out" by Katt Williams. I also don't own Cheese-kun

Claimer: I only own the random crackness in this story!

Dedicated to: Ao Kudo (who had helped me get through my depression)

A/N: I should have updated this last week, but so much shit has happened to me, what with Rey Mysterio Jr losing for three weeks _straight_ and all! And on top of that, I had writer's block!

Again, last chapter's warning also applies for the rest of this story and the other "phases" of Operation: OH SHIT!

If you forgot it, please see the chapter prior to this one.

Whoo-hoo, 425 hits 1 favorite, & 2 alerts for this story! Thank you to all who had taken their time to look at my story! Only 1 review for the previous chapter? Better than none!

Reader's discretion is advised!

Enjoy! One more thing:

_Italics equals thought_

_**Bold italics equals lyrics**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Ryuho!

"Thanks! See you around!" Mimori exclaimed as she got out of C.C.'s car. "Mimori, how's the hangover?" Ryuho asked, sounding very concerned about her well-being.

"It's fine," she replied.

Ryuho Tairen, now 18, is the heir to the Ryu family fortune and the current commander of HOLY. His emerald hair had lengthened slightly, while his ruby eyes are still looking as harsh as ever. He had recently started to grow an even dark-green goatee on his chin. Whenever he passed by the women, all he hears are whispers about his good looks and how charming he is.

In fact, he was so charming, the minute one of the women who worked in HOLD heard him talk, she fainted. But, that was short-lived, for the minute she woke up, he told her to get back to work.

However, there is a side of Ryuho that is seldom seen in public...

The reason that he has Mimori as his girlfriend wasn't because of love...

He wanted a baby. So, he did whatever it takes to have one, even if it means forcing her to have a pregnancy test once every couple of weeks.

He would go so far as to have "sexual relations" with her every night, even if she wasn't in the mood. Rather than treat her like a girlfriend, he treats her as if she his wife. He would even force her to wear a wedding ring, so that she can't cheat on him. He didn't believe in using condoms, so the sex was unprotected.

But that's not all...

He had a second job, but not as a janitor, but as a pimp. Out in the streets of the Lost Ground, he was known as "Sugar Daddy".

Out of all the whores he has at his disposal, his "golden egg" whore was Kazuma Torisuna, who was bringing in the big bucks.

He became his whore through a mutual agreement between him and Ryuho. He was desperate for a job at the time to the extent that he would do anything for money to support Kanami, his foster sister and himself.

Like Ryuho, he, too, has a second job...

As his personal sex slave. Whenever she's very pissed off at Ryuho, he would engage in any sexual act with him (even some I can't mention, what with the guidelines and all, not in this version anyway...).

However, he still kept his "pimp hand" strong...

When Mimori doesn't comply with what he demands of her, he would beat her mercilessly and threaten to send her back to the Mainland, until she does what he asks of her (A/N: Sheesh, buddy. Looks like your mother's death and your dog's death have made you really coo-coo *makes the crazy sign*)

Like on that one particular summer night...

* * *

Flashback#3

_It was a beautiful day, Mimori was thinking as she looked out the window in their room, seeing that the first day of summer had come to a close._

_She thought that it was the perfect day. Her workload was light, she had a wonderful lunch with her friends_, _Scheris Adjani and Straight Cougar, everything was going great, and she found someone to talk to online._

_It was as if a divine deity of mercy (a.k.a. God) had made this day especially for her_.

_That is until..._

"_Hey, bitch, eat my dick," he said as he unzipped his standard-issue blue uniform pants, opened his boxers, and revealed his erection._

_Her facial expression was one of disgust as she looked at the sight before her. (Let's just say it was repulsive) However, during intercourse, when he put it inside her, it felt uncomfortable._

"_But it's so... so ugly!"_

"_Dicks aren't supposed to be beautiful. This is exactly what I was talking about a year earlier, and also why I told you to go back to the Mainland. Your naiveté is what's going to get you killed out here in the Lost Ground!"_

_She finally relented and did what he wanted._

* * *

Back to the Present

She thought about that wonderful night when she slept with Zero as Ryuho was fucking her until her womanhood hurt.

"Oh...oh...Zero," she was muttering that aforementioned phrase during her rising orgasm.

When he heard this, he immediately stopped.

"What was that?!" He was shocked.

"What's wrong, Ryuho?"

"Did you just mutter another man's name?!" he asked her rudely.

"Um, no. I was muttering that the product of any number and zero is always zero."

_Phew, that was a close one, girlfriend. Way to outsmart that douchebag, Mimori!_

Meanwhile at Lelouch's home(a.k.a. Ashford Academy's boy's dorm)

As C.C. was getting out of her car, she took out her hidden Cheese-kun microphone

'_Heh heh. She didn't know that our conversation was being recorded. This is going ,oh, so well!'_ she was thinking as a grin formed on her face.

She walked towards the basement, then towards a Cheese-kun shaped password machine by a door. _'Heh heh heh. Lelouch_ _doesn't know about this place!'_ She entered the password, and...

"Access granted," a cuddly voice exclaimed from the machine.

Then, she walked towards a cheddar-colored machine with the sex tape playing on its miniature screen.

"Hmm...'Can I Have It Like That' by Pharrell or 'Sweat Ya Perm Out' by Katt Williams?" she was pondering about her choice of songs she can put as the background music.

"Hey, um, Sayoko, can I ask you a favor?"

"Um, sure," answered the Supermaid.

"Can you help me pick a song for a party I'm throwing for a friend?"inquired the pizza-eating witch.

"Allow me to help."

The cynosure of the voice was a blonde haired woman in her mid-teens with cerulean eyes. She was Milly Ashford, the soon-to-be married heiress to the now defunct Ashford family fortune. Her grandfather runs the school, and she is the Student Council president. Her methods of running the Student Council and determining the school's activities are somewhat _questionable,_ as one would call it.

So, the white witch led the kunoichi maid and the president to the aforementioned room. The latter two of the trio was shocked and amazed at the astronomical amount of Cheese-kun shaped technology in here.

Then, the former of the trio led them to the aforementioned machine and two pairs of headphones.

"So, Sayoko and Milly, how about both of you have a listen to both of these songs and tell me which one is better," advised C.C. They put on the headphones on, and...

_**Can I have it like that?**_

_**You got it like that,**_

_**Can I have it like that?**_

_**You got**_ _**it like that.**_

_**Can I have it like that?**_

_**You got it like that,**_

_**Can I have it like that?**_

_**You got it like that**_

Three minutes later...

_**I ain't ever seen a booty so fat, so fat.**_

_**Till she bend that thing over like that, like that. There's somethin' hanging out the back of**_

_**your pants. I couldn't hold it if I had four hands. Fat booty.**_

_**I ain't ever seen a booty so fat, so fat.**_

_**Till she bend that thing over like that, like that. There's somethin' hanging out the back of **_

_**your pants. I couldn't hold it if I had four hands. Fat booty.**_

"Have the two of you made your decision yet."

"Yes, we have, and our decision is..."

A/N: You people have a chance to vote for the song to be used as the BGM (background music) for the sex tape. If you want to vote for the song, the poll is located in my profile! Everyone has a voice. Just in time for Halloween, I'm making a public appearance at the 2008 New York Halloween Parade. If you're looking for me to give you a autograph, I'll be wearing a goat mask with laces in the back. See you at the parade!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Love & Passion pt1

**Operation: OH SHIT! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist (and I don't mean C.C.!)**

**By: Senorita Lucha 777**

**Previously on OH SHIT!: **Mimori had a close call when she mentioned a certain _knight in shining armor_ during sex. C.C. is having fun making any last minute change to her piéce de résistance to send to Diethard, with a little unexpected help from a certain _Student Council President _and a _certain maid_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. I don't own s-CRY-ed.

**Claimer: **I only own the randomness and the plot of this story!

**Dedicated to: **SanrilTsukina (whose reviews gave me hope!)

**A/N: **I'm soooo sorry that I took 6 months to update! November was a depressing month for me, the luchadors that I cheered for lost from the 9th to the 30th of November. Writer's block, and on top of that, procrastination! Also, a not-so-good Christmas has me P.O.!

Current Stats: 797 hits, 2 favorites, & 3 alerts?! **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME OUT OF THEIR BUSY ONLINE LIVES TO LOOK AT MY STORY! **5 reviews this time (2 for this chapter, 3 for the other two!), Thanks ever so much!

BTW, the winner of the poll for the BGM will be in this chapter!

Remember (for those with horrendous memory):

_Italics equals thoughts_

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Love & Passion Part 1**

**

* * *

Somewhere in the Basement (a.k.a. Secret Room)****...**

"**Our decision is 'Can I Have It Like That?' by Pharrell Williams!**" Sayoko and Milly shouted in unison.

" I was kinda favoring that song myself," C.C. agreed, albeit with an indifferent tone.

"**YAHOO!" **they exclaimed.

_Excellent,_ _everything is going as planned._

Or so she thought...

**

* * *

A few hours later at the Student Council Clubhouse... (during lunchtime)**

As Lelouch walked towards the meeting room, he wasn't prepared for the surprise within...

"**CONGRATULATIONS, LELOUCH!!!" **was the message on the overly elaborate banner that was hanging in the back of the Student Council meeting room, which like the banner, was also elaborate with its ivory and gold marks of design on its walls. The royal purple chairs, with a mahogany table in the midst of six to seven chairs with the colors matching said carpet, was centered in the middle of the room.

"**SURPRISE, LELOUCH!!"**

He nearly had a heart attack.

"Umm..." he wanted to know why.

"Didn't you know, Lelouch-sama? We're throwing you a party on Friday night!" explained Rivalz Cardemonde, his friend and partner in crime with gambling while they cut classes.

"What for?" inquired Lelouch

"Ahem. Well, according to a _certain son of the last prime minister of Japan, _it appears that, to us, that you just got laid...BIG TIME!!" Milly explained, with a lecherous tone added.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Then he sent a death glare towards said suspect.

If looks could kill, Suzaku Kururugi would have kicked the bucket by now. Luckily for him, he didn't use Geass right there and then.

He managed to mutter out a 'what?', along with the 'I didn't do anything wrong' gesture.

The former of the two then put his left index finger within the collar of the black and gold uniform jacket and tugged it while glaring at him simultaneously with his majestic purple orbs, their way of communication from seven years ago.

Then, the he tapped the gold and ivory wall once, then tapped rapidly three times, then slowly three more times, once, slowly four times, once, rapidly three times, then once, three more times, once, then another slow tap, once, slow tap, once, and finally eight times. **(1)**

After the morse code message, the latter of the two tapped rapidly three times, once, and another tap to show that he understood the message clearly.

Little did Lelouch know is that history was about to repeat itself...

Recent history that is...

"Hey Lelouch!" and a slap to his buttocks resulted in the following...

**SPROING!**

Suzaku gasped, Milly's cerulean eyes popped out of her head, Shirley screamed her head off while holding her hands to her head with her eyes squeezed shut, Kallen blushed, Rivalz was snickering, and Nina was too busy, photoshopping pornographic pictures of Euphemia, her crush, to pay any attention to Lelouch's current _predicament_.

"What?"

Rivalz pulled him over to a corner.

"Um, hey buddy, you might wanna look at your 'south of the border' region" Rivalz chided while pointing to said bulge._**DAMN!**__ He's so hung! I wish I can be like him._

He did and **it** bitchslapped him to the ground. Everyone broke down and laughed, especially Suzaku.

"Welcome to the world of men, buddy," whispered Suzaku.

_**OH SHIT!!!**_ thought the victim as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

Meanwhile at HOLY/HOLD Headquarters...**

"I can't believe it! The plan worked like a charm!" cheered Scheris Adjani, her friend; she had cerulean hair with a half-gold and half-silver hair ornament. Her alter ability is Eternal Devotion, which, at the cost of her health, can weaken her enemies by just simply powering her up and weaken them from the inside out.

"Yeah, me neither, miss Minori," replied Straight Cougar, known as the master of Radical Goodspeed, which makes him very fast, has sunset orange hair with a white streak on it, and wears a lavender pair of sunglasses to make him look cool. One unfortunate side effect is that he mispronounces the names of his friends, especially Mimori

"It's _Mimori,_" corrected the alter researcher.

"So, anyway, tell us about last night."

"Well..."she replied, thinking about her _temporary stay in Heaven_.

"Ahh. He was the answer to my prayers in bed. He was so gentle, yet ferocious, passionate, and he's hung...**well hung."**

"Wait a minute, how hung?" the cerulean- haired friend inquired with a surprised look.

"Have you ever seen a Sabrett hot dog sausage? And a Ball Park one?" asked the alter researcher while both her friends nodded.

"Well, imagine them as a hybrid one that's long, fat, plump, and juicy, with two baseball-sized oranges, and it's three times the American man's average size when erect" she insisted as they drooled over the salivary description, "**THAT'S **how hung he is."

"Wait a minute, are you **SERIOUS?!" **they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, he's...."

Just when she was about to proclaim her _blessed _lover's greatness any further, Ryuho came over...

"Miss Kiryu, may I please see you in my office?"

That can mean only one thing...

_**OH SHIT! **__He knows._

_To be continued..._

A/N: Well, a long time since I updated, eh?

**1.** The reason why I described the tapping sequence was because that was morse code for " Meet me in the boy's bathroom later" so Milly wouldn't assume that Lelouch was trapped in the closet.

If you have any questions, please _don't _hesitate to ask! Anyone who reviews this will get a free replica of Zero's mask from Code Geass.


	5. Chapter 4: Love & Passion pt2

**Operation: OH SNAP! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist (and I still don't mean C.C.!)**

**By: Senorita Lucha 777**

**Previously on OH SNAP!:** History has finally managed to repeat itself, if you call Lelouch fainting after his _predicament_ the second time on the same day history repeating itself, while Mimori brags to her friends about him being a great lover and being _blessed_ (as I call it ;) ). Unfortunately, Ryuho had to go and rain on their celebrating parade by calling the prime suspect to his office. What will happen once she reaches the destination? Will things get worse from there? Why the hell am I asking so much questions? Find out in part two of the mini-arc: Love and Passion!

**FIND OUT IN THIS INSTALLMENT OF "Operation: OH SNAP! Phase 1: The Green-Haired Antichrist"!**

A/N: To everyone who has been waiting for me, I apologize to you for keeping you guys waiting for far too long! I've been going through some _spiritual puberty_ (cough dreamingwithsaints cough), also the GED, and other stuff

To the anonymous dude(or dudette?): Thank you for reviewing! Now come on up and pick up your free Zero mask! I would do this privately, but I could only reply this way. Anyway, thanks!

To the rest of you, thank you as well for reading my fic!

Now, let's get this show on the road! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own the entire Code Geass series or sCRYed! These two anime belong to Studio Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. I also don't own Machine Head (one of the most talented bands ever IMHO)

Enjoy!

BTW, I've changed the title of this fic recently as of last year to avoid getting booted from here, sorry to everyone who liked the original title better. I might upload an uncensored version of this fic on MediaMiner.

**Chapter 4: Love & Passion Part 2**

_Shit!,_ thought Mimori as her eyes darted back and forth like a spectator at a tennis game and sweating buckets, _what would Zero do if he was caught like this?_

"Ms. Kiryu! Let's go, I don't have all day!" Ryuho shouted

"Coming, Commander!"

"Boy, I feel sorry for Mimori here. She's such a sweetheart, doesn't deserve this kind of treatment," said Asuka Tachibana, the official nurse at HOLY, but everyone calls him by his last name due to the fact that said first name is a girl's name.

Then, the green-haired commander of HOLY raised his voice and said, "**Tachibana, do you want bathroom duty again?**"

The light brown eyes of said purple-haired nurse went as wide as dinner plates and managed to squeak out a "No sir" out of fear.

_Good, with that punk-ass manbitch out of the picture, all I have to do is take care of the bitch's two friends and badabing, badaboom! _thought Ryuho as he smirked while escorting the Kiryu heiress to the elevator.

_Uh-oh, judging from the smile on his face, I'm screwed unless I think of a plan,_ pondered the Kiryu heiress as she walked with him towards the elevator.

Throughout the whole elevator ride, she felt as though she was a death row prisoner on her way to the gallows to be executed. Ryuho's glare at her did not made the elevator ride any less frightening.

Finally, they arrived at the top floor of HOLY. Said commander proceeded to sit in his chair behind the desk, and his eyes went from a glare and upgraded into the look that says "I'm the judge, the jury and the executioner". He motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of him.

The interrogation began with this:

"Miss Kiryu, where were you last night?'

"I was at a friend's house last night and…" But, before she can continue, he held his index finger up and made the gesture that said "no, no, no, no, no".

"That's what your friend had told me. I want to hear it from **you**."

Then, Mimori proceeded to recall the events of that night.

She recalled, "Well, I was at the local club with Scheris and Cougar, I felt very tired, and I…"

Ryuho then placed his index finger on her lips, indicating her that she has said enough.

"You could have called me and told me that you were staying at another place for the night," he chided sternly.

"Well, it's like I said I WAS very tired…"

Then, he proceeded to unzip the zipper on his pants, and then searched within his boxers for his member, and held its head with his left hand, while his right hand is slowly but steadily unbuttoning his purple and white HOLY coat, revealing his black wifebeater shirt.

When she saw that he was getting ready to have sex with her, she knew that she had to come up with something, and judging by him removing his aforementioned shirt, she had to act quickly…

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, in the Nurse's Office…

As Lelouch was regaining his consciousness, he immediately recognized Suzaku by his brown hair, as he is overhearing a conversation going on outside the office. The latter exited the room as he hears it.

"Oh my God, you should've seen how hung he was! He was SO hung that when he bent down to look at it, it b-slapped his ass to the ground and…" Urgh! "Sorry!"

A sigh, accompanied by the classic sweat drop and, "When will Rivalz ever learn? He just can't go around and tell everyone about the incident, right?" said Suzaku as he re-enters the room.

The victim rose up from the bed in the separate area of the nurse's office, only to have a painful headache from hell…

And a bump the size of a baseball on his forehead (which is thankfully covered up partially by bandages)

"You shouldn't have tried to get up so fast, Lelouch," the Honorary Britannian said as he guided his friend's head and torso back onto the bed. "Here's some water. After all, what are friends for?"

Lelouch took the proffered glass of water and took some sips, as well the aspirin left by the nurse.

"Oh God, my head feels like I headbanged the whole night, listening to Machine Head and their music for hours!"

"Suzaku, come here…" the victim beckoned as he slowly moves his head.

"What is it, Lelouch?"

"Why did you tell Milly that I lost my virginity when you know that **SHE'S** the resident perv?" Lelouch madly whispered.

Then, Suzaku sighed and explained, "I thought that she wouldn't tell! Guess I thought wrong…heh heh"

"Damn straight you thought wrong!"

Outside the Nurse's Office

Meanwhile, Milly and the rest of the Student Council had their ears pressed to the door, eavesdropping.

"Um, miss President, are you sure we should even be listening to this?" questioned Shirley.

"Shh! We might miss some juicy info!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Milly Ashford, current president of the Student Council. What are you and the Student Council up to this time?"

_Oh shit, we are so busted!_

A/N: And that's all my mind has for the moment. Please read and review.


End file.
